


Only Human

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries, post shooting star au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Brigitte sees Hana broken after the events of Shooting Star and tries not to get pissed at her reckless and injured girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I couldn't resist writing a fic after seeing the new short. 
> 
> All the dialogue is all supposed to be in Korean except where it's in italics. I headcannon that they're both fluent in each others languages, although they generally stick to English because it's the main language of Overwatch. But since Hana's hurt, Brigitte switches to something more familiar so that Hana doesn't have to think as hard. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!

The first thing Hana register when she came to was angry Swedish mumbling.

 

“ _’Not a scratch on her’ Not a scratch on her, my ass._ ” Hana felt hands on her ribs and the yank of medical tape. She whined. “Hush, my little rabbit, it’s just me. I’m just fixing your bandages. I know you don’t like it when they pull on the tubes.” Hanna whined and turned her head, wincing as pain shot down her neck. “Hana, stay still.” A hand rubbed the ball of her hip. Hana blinked slowly.

 

“Brig-Brigitte,” said Hana. And there she was, standing over Hana. Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she worked on taping the gauze pad so it wouldn’t irritate Hana’s sensitive skin.

 

“Hello, Hana. How are you feeling?” Brigitte asked. Hana frowned at the coldness in her voice.

 

“S-sore,” she said. Brigitte’s face softened.

 

“I’m sorry, my love,” she said. Hana swallowed and turned her head. Brigitte finished up with her side and pulled her gown and the blanket back over it. “Would you like some water?” Hana nodded. Brigitte held a straw up to her lips. Hana took a sip.

 

“I can’t believe you did this, Hana,” said Brigitte. “It was reckless and crazy. You could have died. You did die for a few seconds. Daehyun called Lucio, Lucio called me…I thought you were dead, Hana.” Brigitte took a deep breath.

 

“Why did you do it, Hana? Why didn’t you call for backup? For the other pilots? For Overwatch? Don’t say you didn’t have time, because the fact that your first instinct was not to call anyone is telling.” Brigitte rubbed her nose. “I watched the footage from your Meka. I watched you launch yourself out. I watched your bloody, broken body go flying to the ground. You broke your collarbone, your leg. You had massive internal bleeding. The fragments of your collarbone punctured your lung! It’s a miracle that your brain isn’t jello, and that you can still hear! How could you do this, Hanna? What about your country? What about MEKA? What about us?” Brigitte was crying now. “How could you do this, Hana?

 

“I’m sorry,” Hana said. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t…I couldn’t let them die,” said Hana. “Busan is my home.” A sob burst from Hana’s chest. Brigitte’s face fell immediately.

 

“I’m sorry I yelled,” said Brigitte. “I just worry, little rabbit.” Brigitte scooped Hana into her arms.

 

“I was-I was trying to help, and it hurts so bad. All I could think about was-was what happened when we battled them earlier and-and everyone under my command—all my soldiers, my friends—they got-they got…” Hana was hyperventilating now. Brigitte sighed.

 

“Oh, Hana,” she said. Hana sobbed uncontrollably into Brigitte’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” She rubbed  Hana’s back.

 

“I was ready—I was ready to die,” said Hana. “I knew I needed to do it. I knew I had to save them…”

 

“Okay, it’s okay. You did it. You saved them. You survived,” said Brigitte. Hana nodded and hiccupped and sobbed. Brigitte softly hummed a Swedish lullaby as she tried to get Hana to calm down.

 

“I feel so stupid,” said Hana. “I don’t know why…”

“Hana, it’s alright,” said Brigitte. “I’m sorry I got mad. You don’t need to explain yourself. I know its hard. I know you’re struggling.” Hanna sobbed again. Brigitte looked down at the top of her head.   They were both young, but Hana was a child. Her parents had ‘ouraged’ her to join MEKA. They had ‘encouraged’ her to game. And Hana had never really had to chance to relax and be a kid. Hana was so focused on being the best and on doing what she needed to do to protect people, that sometimes she forgot to just breath.

 

Hana sniffled and felt Brigitte’s strong calloused hand on her back, dipping under her gown.

 

“Hana, _little rabbit,_ this can’t be a comfortable position for you to sit in,” said Brigitte. “Lay down and I’ll hold you.” Hana sobbed loudly and shook her head. Brigitte sighed and started humming loudly. She pushed Hana forward and slipped in next to her. She pushed herself up next to Hana and squeezed her hand. “That’s better, isn’t it?” Hana sniffled and shook her head. Brigitte snorted. “Stubborn.”

 

There was a knock on the door, as it swung open. A nurse stood at the door.

 

“Ms. Song?” she asked, giving Brigitte a strange look.

 

Brigitte gave her a forced smile and, in her nearly perfect, if accent, Korean said, “Hi, would you mind coming back later, please?” The nurse nodded in surprise and walked out.

 

“We can’t keep the nurses out forever,” she said to Hana. Hanna sniffled. Brigitte pressed her forehead to Hana’s. “Are you in pain?” Hana shrugged. Brigitte pecked her lips and leaned back. She brushed some hair from Hana’s face. “When you’re well enough to travel, I think you should come back to Gibraltar with me. Angela wants to look you over, and I think it would be best for you to get out of Korea while you heal.” Hana shut her eyes. “You don’t have to decide now though. We have time.”

 

Brigitte lay next to her rubbing her shoulder as Hana dozed.

 

“I’m sorry I’m like this,” said Hana. Brigitte shook her head.

 

“Unless you’re apologizing for not asking for help sooner, you have nothing to apologize for,” she said.

 

“I should have been stronger,” she said. Brigitte ran her hand across Hana’s cheek bone.

 

“Hana, look at me please.” Hana opened her eyes. “I forbid you for ever saying or thinking that again. You are one of the strongest people I know. Needing help doesn’t make you weak. Getting hurt certainly doesn’t make you weak. I know everyone wants you to be a god, Hana, but you’re only human. There’s nothing wrong with that.” Hana sniffled.

 

“Are you sure?” whispered Hana. Brigitte smiled.

 

“I’m sure.”        

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write more of this. 
> 
> Also I headcannon that Hana is really close to Angela and Fareeha becasue they're strong older women.
> 
> Lemme know what you think

Hana drifted back into consciousness with long cold hands on her stomach. They weren’t Brigitte’s. Hana’s eyes shot open, and she jerked away.

“Song, it’s just me, Dr. O’Deorian.” Hana blinked. That didn’t really reassure her.

“What…what are you doing here?” said Hana. Moira sighed.

“I’m on my way back from a Blackwatch mission. Morrison thought it best if I accompany you back to Gibraltar,” she said. Hana nodded and looked over to the couch where Brigitte was sprawled out. 

“I told Lindholm I could watch you while she took a nap. She needed it. Also I was sick of her hovering,” said Moira. Hana snorted. 

“Please tell me you didn’t drug her,” said Hana. 

“I can tell you whatever you want,” said Moira. “It’s not my problem.” Hana sighed. She laid back and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the various aches. Hana winced as Moira pressed on her stomach.

“Ow. What the fuck?” said Hana. Moira sighed. 

“Hold still,” she said. “I’m trying to figure out how much of the nanos I need to give you.” Hana shook her head.

“No,” she whined. 

“I need to stabilize you,” said Moira. Hana shook her head.

“I don’t want them,” said Hana. “They’re super…they’re dangerous…untested when you put them in the blood stream. Angela only does it when…” Hana blinked. Moira let go of her IV line. 

“Yes, yes,” said Moira. Hana tried to focus.

“Drugged me…” Hana mumbled. 

“I’m keeping you calm, Song,” she said. Hana shook her head and let out a whine. Brigitte shot up immediately. 

“Hana?” She walked over and cupped Hana’s face. “Moira, what did you do?” Moira sighed. 

“I gave her a sedative. She was getting upset,” said Moira. Brigitte sighed. 

“Shh…it’s okay, Hana,” she said. She traced her cheek.

“You could’ve woken me,” said Brigitte. 

“Yes. I could have,” Moira muttered. She grabbed a small vial and began measuring it out with a syringe. Hana made a distressed cooing noise. Brigitte sighed and ran a hand through Hana’s hair. 

“Relax, little bunny,” said Brigitte. Hana rolled her neck around. 

“My leg…hurts,” she said softly. Brigitte felt her heart break. 

“Oh, hey, hey, hey. I know,” said Brigitte. Hana looked down at the external fixator holding her elg together. 

“…Don’t want,” she said. Brigitte nodded.

“I know. Just relax. Let Moira help you,” she said. Hana squeezed her eyes shut. 

“No…” she moaned. Moira shook her head. She injected the syringe into the IV bag. The bag was tinted yellow, and Moira attached it. 

“Does that feel okay?” Hana moaned. Moira rolled her eyes. “You’ll feel warm.” Moira let the bag drip. 

“Ah.” Hana shifted. Brigitte shushed her. Hana’s face flushed. 

“I know it feels like you’re going to urinate. That’s not the case. The nanos just feel warm,” said Moira. Hana whined. Brigitte sat down at the side of the bed and cupped Hana’s face. 

“I don’t like it,” whined Hana. 

“I know,” said Brigitte. “This is just to help you stabilize until we go see Angela, okay? Are you excited to go back to the base and see Angela and Fareeha?” Hana sniffled. 

“Maybe,” she said. Brigitte kissed the back of her hand. 

“Don’t be a stinker,” said Brigitte. She gently nudged something by her foot. “Yuna helped pack all your gear and some clothes. And they’re loading your mech into the plane as we speak.” Hana nodded blearily. “Are you getting really sleepy?” Hana nodded again. “Good. Relax for me, Little Bunny.”

Hana felt somewhat removed from reality. Steady hands moved her from one bed to the other. Brigitte tucked the warm, soft blanket around her shoulders and her good leg. Straps pressed down around her chest.

“It’s just to keep you from falling off. It’s a seatbelt, not a restraint. Stop squirming,” said Brigitte. She put a hand on Hana’s forehead. “Settle…” 

Every bump and turn on the way to the plane was awful. The O2 mask that helped her breath, made her feel like she was suffocating.

“Please don’t have a panic attack, Song,” mumbled Moira. Brigitte shushed her. 

“Hana, you’re safe. Just relax. I know it hurts. We’ll be back home soon,” said Brigitte. Hana reached out for her. Brigitte squeezed her hand. 

“She’s doing very well, all things considered,” said Moira. Hana felt the sticky patches put on her chest. “She’s stubborn, but so is Ziegler. She’ll be out of commission for a while, but Song should be fine.” 

“I know,” said Brigitte. 

“Plane is clear for takeoff.” The engines rumbled. Hana let out a whimper.

“Shh…you’re okay, little bunny,” said Brigitte. Hana coughed softly and gasped. 

“And now she’s having a panic attack,” muttered Moira. Brigitte shushed her. 

“Hana…Hana, you’re okay. We just going back to Gibraltar. You got hurt in Korea. We’re taking you home to see Angels and Fareeha. And Lucio. I think Lucio is home too.” Hana whined again and shook her head.

“Can’t breathe,” said Hana. Brigitte pulled the stethoscope from around Moira’s shoulders with a yelp. Brigitte pushed the bell to Hana’s chest. 

“You sound found. Don’t work yourself up, Hana. It won’t be good for you,” she said. Hana tried to pull the belt off of her. 

“No…” said Brigitte. “Hey.” Brigitte grabbed Hana’s hands. She started humming and rubbing up and down Hana’s arms. “Good. Relax, please. There we…there we go…” Huge tears leaked down Hana’s face. “Oh, baby. Hey…take it easy. Think about games. You can play with Yuna once your arm gets a little better. Does that sound good? I bet it does…”

All of the sudden, Hana’s eyes shot open and went wide. She squeezed Brigitte’s hand. 

“Hana what’s wrong?” she asked. Moira looked over at the monitor.

“Shit.” She grabbed her stethoscope back and pressed it to Hana’s chest. She pulled open her gown and saw the belly inflated with blood. “She’s going to crash.” 

“Hana!”

“Push 20 mg of Sux,” said Moira. 

“No, wait!” sad Brigitte. 

“We don’t have time to wait. She could code,” said Moira. Brigitte sighed and pushed in the sedative. 

Quickly, Hana drifted out as paint god more and more fuzzy. 

“I’m right here,” said Brigitte. “Right here.” The last thing Hana felt was Moira pull her head back ant the laryngoscope down her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Enjoy

Angela ran to meet them at the at the flight pad. 

“Hana?” she yelled, pulling her hair up as she jogged over. She turned to Moira. “I thought you said she as stable?”

“She was when we took off,” she said. “You know what a shoddy job regular doctors tend to do.” Angela rolled her eyes.

“Brigitte, with me,” she said. Brigitte snapped out of her horrified trance. 

“Please…” 

“Yes, hush. I’ll help Hana. Come with me now,” she said. Brigitte nodded and one of the orderlies helped Angela push Hana’s stretcher. “Sit down and clean up.”

“Hana…” mumbled Brigitte. Angela stopped.

“I need you to take a nice nap,” said Angela. “Then after you get some rest, you can come to the observation room.” Brigitte nodded. 

“Call Lucio. Or Fareeha,” she said. Angela zipped off. 

Brigitte nodded numbly and walked to her room. 

She washed off her face. Hana got hurt. Hana stopped breathing. Angels was operating on her right— 

Brigitte punched the wall.

“Shit.” She shook of her hand. “Fuck.” She leaned her head on the sink.

“Brigitte.” She looked up. Lucio was standing against the wall of their bathroom. “Hana will be fine. She’s Hana.” Brigitte shook her head. 

“I know. I-I know…it’s just so hard to see her like this,” she said. “And she…she stopped breathing, Lucio.” Brigitte threw her arms around Lucio’s shoulders. 

“She’s with Angela now. She’ll be okay.” Brigitte nodded. “C’mon. Let’s get you to bed.”

“But—”

“Hey. You need to rest. You won’t be any good to her frazzled. And you know Angela is going to want to wake her up as soon as she can. And you know that Hana is going to freak out. So you need to rest.” Brigitte nodded.

 

“Yeah…I know…it’s just…” Brigitte shook her head. Lucio lead her back to bed. “Wanna shower?” Lucio nodded. 

“Yeah. Go shower. Go nap. Angela or I will wake you up, okay?” he asked. Brigitte nodded and shut the door to the shower.   
“Brigitte…sweet little warrior, wake up…” Brigitte blinked awake from the heavy hand on her shoulder.

“Uncle Reinhardt…” she mumbled. He smiled at her softly. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“Fine…worried,” she said. “Do you know how Hana’s…” He nodded. 

“She’s doing well. Angela fixed her internal injures fairly well. She wants to wake her up to make sure that her brain is working correctly. The doctors in Korea noted she had a TBI. Angela would like you there, because after that she plans to numb Hana’s leg and fix it internally.” Brigitte nodded. She pulled herself up.

“Alright. Give me a second.” Brigitte pulled on some slippers and grabbed a blanket. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Reinhardt on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

Brigitte jogged down to the labs and the medical wing. She washed her hands before going through the double door.

“Dr. Ziegler said that she would like you to join her in procedure room 2. Please wash using scrub procedure and put on a smock. Hair up as well,” said Athena. 

“Thank you.” Brigitte threw down the blanket and jogged into the scrub room.

Brigitte came out of the room.

Hana laid in the middle of the room on a procedure table. Her eyes were closed. There was a tube down her throat. An IV line peaked out from her shoulder and the corner of her gown. Wires and tubes slipped under her skin. Angela was standing by the head of the table, glancing over at some machines. Angela smiled at her and pulled a stool over. 

“I’m weaning her off the sedative. She should be coherent in a bit. Then I’ll extubate her,” she said. Angela patted at the stool. “Sit here while I get her ready to reset her leg.” Without even being aware of it, Brigitte moved to sit in the stool. She ran her hand through Hana’s hair. 

“Hello,” Brigitte said softly. “It’s me…I’m here. You are safe. Angela is fixing you up. You’ll be fine in no time, hmm?” Hana stirred. Brigitte shushed her. 

Angela set up a more sterile field around Hana’s injured leg, setting up a little tent so Hana couldn’t see down past her waist. Angela stuck two more wires near Hana’s back and hips. 

Brigitte reach over and grabbed the oxygen mask from the machine next to her. 

“Is she waking up?” asked Angela. 

“Getting there,” said Brigitte. “She hasn’t started fighting the tube yet. I can extubate her.” 

“Are you sure?”

“I am a combat medic.”

“Hana’s your girlfriend.”

“You’re worked on Fareeha .”

“Because I didn’t have a choice. You have a choice.” Brigitte nodded. She watched Hana’s features begin to show discomfort.

“It’s fine. I have it. I got you, Hana.” One of the machines started beeping. Hana’s eye flew open. She looked back and forth. “Hana. Relax. It’s me. Angela and I are here helping you. Look at me, please. Hana, I can’t extubate you until you calm down, little bunny.” Hana blinked slowly. Her hand weakly grabbed “Good. Good. I’m going to raise the head of the table a little.” Brigitte looked over at Angela. She nodded and raised the head of the bed. 

Brigitte turned on the O2 and laid the mask on Hana’s chest. She disconnected the vent from the tube and grabbed a small suction devise. 

“Breath in…and out…” Hana exhaled, and Brigitte pulled out the tube. “Good. Good.” Hana coughed. Brigitte brought the suction to her mouth. “I know it hurts. I know you can taste blood. It’s okay.” Brigitte pushed the oxygen mask to her face. 

“Good…” Angela looked over at her and nodded. 

Hana’s eyes drooped down ever so slightly. 

“Hey, Hana. Before you fall asleep, can you answer some questions for me?” Hana nodded. 

“What’s your name?”

“Hana S-song…” she croaked. Brigitte smiled. 

“What’s my name?” 

“Bri-geeta…Linholm,” she slurred. Brigitte nodded. 

“How old are you?”

“19”

“What day is it?” Hana blinked blankly. “Okay. That’s fine. Do you remember what happened?” 

“I was in h-home…Korea…fight…” Hana’s head drooped back down. 

“Yes. That’s right. Now you’re back in Gibraltar. Angela is fixing you up. Relax,” said Brigitte. 

“Stay…” said Hana. Brigitte nodded. 

“Okay…I’m not going anywhere,” she said. Hana nodded and squeezed her hand. Hana’s head fell to the side. Angela lifted up her Caduceus staff. The bright light made Brigette wince.

“I really need to remember to have you around any time she gets injured,” said Angela. “This was much easier than the last time.” Brigitte nodded. 

“I remember,” she said. Hana had woken up inconsolable. She’d had night terrors for weeks. She’d had nightmares for weeks about being hurt and alone. It had taken months before Hana had been cleared for active duty. 

“It seems like she’ll do better this time,” said Angela. Brigitte nodded. She rubbed Hana’s shoulder. “I’m going to take out some screws. It shouldn’t hurt, but it might startle her.” Brigitte placed both hands on Hana’s shoulders. 

“Okay,” she said. There was a loud clicking noise. Hana started. “Hey, hey…shh…” Hana looked around. “Angela is just fixing your leg.” Hana blinked. “Does it hurt? Are you in pain?” Hana tilted her head back and forth. She relaxed her shoulders and leaned back, closing her eyes. 

“Another pull,” said Angela. Brigitte saw her arm move out of the corner of her eye. Hana grunted. “Just a couple more. I’ll heal up the wounds and cast her leg.”

“It won’t be fully healed?” asked Brigitte.

“You know the Caduceus is still experimental. I don’t want to give Hana more than she needs. Her body can do the rest of the healing,” said Angela. “Another pull.” Hana’s shoulders jerked and she whined. 

“Don’t…like…” she mumbled. 

“Just one more, Hana,” said Brigitte. Angels pulled out the last one. Hana’s eyes opened as she jerked up and let out a low whine. “Alright, alright. It’s done. You’re all done…” Hana squeezed her eyes shut and fell back. 

Angela finished up without any problems. She moved Hana onto the gurney and then onto a bed in the infirmary. 

Brigitte gently adjusted the pink sling across Hana’s chest. Angela smiled at her gently. 

“I’ll be back to check on you,” said Angela. She walked out. Brigitte sat on the edge of the bed. She ran her hand through Hana’s hair. 

She opened her eyes blearily.

“Thank you,” she said. Brigitte smiled. 

“Of course. I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
